


Подрыв мировых устоев — дело интимное

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тони постоянно запирается, а команда что-то подозревает.





	Подрыв мировых устоев — дело интимное

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/gifts).



 

 

Пеппер знает, потому что Тони давно понял, что от неё лучше ничего не скрывать.

— Думаю, тебе лучше пока туда не входить, Стив. Лучше никому из нас туда не входить, если, конечно, все хотят оставаться в здравом рассудке, — Пеппер выразительно покрутила пальцем у виска.

Стив покосился на дверь, нахмурился.

— Опять  _эти дни_? — наконец догадался он и, дождавшись подтверждающего кивка Пеппер, развернулся на сто восемьдесят и ушёл обратно по коридору.

Пеппер усмехнулась прямо в камеру, произнесла одними губами: «Будешь должен», — и тоже удалилась, звонко стуча каблуками.

— Ну, что там?

— Всё чисто, продолжаем. 

 

* * *

Брюс знает, потому что они постоянно пересекаются в лабораториях.

— Ваши безумные эксперименты заставляют меня опасаться за твою жизнь, — проворчал он после того, как стал невольным свидетелем их совместного времяпрепровождения. — Но если это делает тебя счастливым, то делайте что угодно, пока это не грозит уничтожением человечества и планеты в целом.

— Мы соблюдаем технику безопасности, — ответил Тони, широко улыбаясь, и принялся складывать в коробку необходимые инструменты, предвкушая следующий безумный эксперимент, который обещает стать настоящим тестом на выносливость.

Тяжёлый взгляд Брюса преследовал его всё время, что Тони сновал по лаборатории в поисках нужного, а когда он уже направился к двери, вслед ему прилетело заботливое «Поесть не забудьте» от человека, которому самому надо постоянно об этом напоминать.

Он всё ещё улыбался этой мысли, когда добрался обратно.

— Опять дразнил чудовищ?

— Да меня бурбоном не пои, только дай подразнить кого пострашнее. 

 

* * *

Тор знает, потому что у него напрочь отсутствует понимание и уважение чужого личного пространства.

— Тони, друг мой! — заорал он от балконной двери, как всегда «забыв» не только постучаться, но вообще предупредить о своём визите.

Тони едва не сделал сальто из положения лёжа, но вовремя вспомнил, что уже давно далеко не тот гибкий юноша, каким был раньше, и если неудачно дёрнется, то вполне может себе что-нибудь вывихнуть. Да и даже просто растяжение ему не особо хотелось бы получить.

— Какого хрена? — недовольно спросил он, едва повернув голову в сторону Тора.

— Мы с Джейн идём в парк кататься на карусели и есть мороженое! Мыслил я, что хорошо нам будет устроить двойное свидание, но вижу, что вы нашли утеху многажды интереснее той, что по неразумению хотел предложить вам я, — уже тише закончил Тор, наконец-то осознав, что заявился сильно невовремя.

Окончательно смутившись, он поднял руку в прощальном жесте, и Тони пришлось перехватить распорку зубами, чтобы помахать ему в ответ.

— Как ты его вообще терпишь? — спросил он, когда Тор наконец-то вышел обратно и спрыгнул с балкона в небо.

— Он забавный. И вообще, кто сказал, что я его терплю? 

 

* * *

Клинт знает, потому что любит забраться повыше.

— А я вас видел, — прошептал он Тони прямо в ухо, свесившись откуда-то из-под потолка как Человек-паук.

— Отвали, — прошипел Тони сквозь зубы и зажатую в них отвёртку.

— А я всё Стиву расскажу, — обиженно отозвался Клинт, но отстал, снова спрятавшись за потолочными конструкциями в ожидании новой жертвы.

— Да хоть прессе, — пробурчал Тони себе под нос двадцать минут спустя, когда вспомнил об этой встрече.

— Что?

— Да Бартон достал везде совать свой нос.

— Он знает?

— Ничего он не знает! — Тони фыркнул. — Так, видел что-то. Но у него мозгов не хватит понять, чем мы тут занимаемся. 

 

* * *

Наташа тоже знает. Точно знает. А если не знает, то догадывается.

— Ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать? — спросила она, когда Тони, следуя наставлению Брюса, зашёл в общую столовую, чтобы присоединиться к ужину.

— Э-э-э, — протянул он, надеясь, что ситуация разрешится как-нибудь без его участия.

Стив окинул его подозрительным взглядом, Клинт пошло улыбнулся, Брюс нахмурился, и Тони не выдержал.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо! Я хочу кое-что вам сказать. — Он втянул побольше воздуха и громко позвал: — Локи!

Тот появился почти моментально, обменялся с Тони взглядами, снова ненадолго исчез, а когда опять появился, у него в руках был незаконченный прототип.

— Вот! — сказал Тони, пользуясь не то потрясённым, не то выжидающим молчанием остальных, забрал одну светящуюся полусферу и ушёл с ней на другой конец стола. — Узрите: перед вами первый рабочий прототип телепортатора. Когда я его доделаю, перевозить ресурсы станет намного проще. Да и перерабатывать, — задумчиво добавил он, закончив ровно устанавливать свою часть. — Давай!

Локи окинул Мстителей ехидным взглядом, положил рядом со своей полусферой ложку и активировал прототип. Ложка исчезла, а перед второй полусферой появилась кучка металлической пыли.

— Пока что не удаётся сохранить форму отправляемого объекта, — пояснил Тони. — Но мы работаем над этим.

Он отключил прибор, потому что тот жрал слишком много энергии и потому что Брюс выглядел так, будто готов выпустить Халка и уничтожить всё, над чем они с Локи работали последние две недели.

— Как только выясним, как заставить эту штуку не расщеплять переносимый объект на атомы, у нас снова будет, что вам сказать, — вымученно улыбнулся Тони. — Но если ещё хоть кто-то из вас заявится ко мне без предупреждения во время работы, я без малейших угрызений совести начну эксперименты на людях. Или асгардцах, — добавил он для непонятливых.

— Работа ваша уважения достойна, — пророкотал Тор. — Радостно, когда сходятся два великих ума не для войны, а для любви. Вдвойне радостно, когда мудрые не забывают о призвании своём в угоду любовным утехам.

Ну, вот теперь и Стив знает, подумал Тони обречённо.

— Мы пойдём, да? Любовные утехи, всё такое…

— Ты же поесть собирался, — напомнил Стив, и у Тони отлегло от сердца. Он снова поднял взгляд от праха ложки, оглядел улыбающиеся родные морды и повернулся к Локи.

— Тебе как обычно?

Тот кивнул и исчез, прихватив прототип, но ощущение его поддерживающего присутствия никуда не делось.

— Думаю, вам будет проще обсуждать нашу с Локи… эм-м-м… отношения, если мы не будем при этом присутствовать, — медленно проговорил Тони, собирая на поднос по паре порций всего.

Не то чтобы столовая взорвалась голосами у него спиной. Скорее всего они уже давно всё между собой обсудили, ведь даже Стив не выглядел особо удивлённым присутствием Локи. Ну и чёрт с ними.

— Меняю твоё яблоко на мою картошку, — примерился Локи, оценив распределение еды на тарелках.

— Я принёс тебе два!

— Ты всё равно не любишь яблоки.

— Я хотел проверить на нём темпоральную ловушку.

— Маньяк, — усмехнулся Локи, наклоняясь через стол, чтобы поцеловать Тони. Когда он отстранился, яблоко вполне ожидаемо оказалось на его тарелке.

Темпоральной ловушке досталась картошка-фри, что испортило чистоту эксперимента и заставило Тони пересмотреть своё отношение к фастфуду.


End file.
